Fantasies in Chocolate
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: Peter's chocolate ice cream and Mama Donovan's potent punch have left Carla with some naughty ideas...


**_A/N: Just my own take on what I think happened immediately following the April 8th 2013 episode. Please be kind as I haven't done my normal 20+ proofreads! I will edit when I can and as needed!  
_**

**_This fic is rated M for sexual content for obvious reasons. _**

_**A huge shout-out and massive thanks to LoveCarlaConnor who graciously donated the beginning of this story (the scene shown on Corrie itself) from her own naughty account of this particular scene: 'It's Lust, it's Torturous, You Must Be A Sorceress!'. It's a fabulous piece of work...go check it out!**_

_****__Disclaimer: I own none of the characters... story is mine though! :)_

* * *

_"Oh, hey." _Peter said as he looked towards the door of the flat. _"You took your time, didn't you?"_

A rather tipsy Carla quickly moved to the table to discard of her keys and throw off her coat. She had a slightly mischievous look on her face as she jumped over the sofa, wrapped her arms around her lover and began to kiss his cheek repeatedly.

_"Oh love," _Peter scoffed. _"You smell like an ale 'ouse rag."_

Carla removed her arms from around his neck and walked around the settee to sit herself down. _"Oh, really?" _She said in reply.

_"Yeah, really."_

_"That's funny." _She spoke as she plopped herself down next to him, pushing his leg away and replacing it with her own. _"'cause I could 'ave sworn it said Calvin Klein on the bottle!" _She wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. _"Anyway, you should be grateful I was making an effort with your family." _She told him. She lifted her head up and kissed him behind the ear, her tongue softly stroked his ear lobe as she continued to mutter against him. _"You should make an effort with your in-law." _

_"Out-law, you mean." _Peter retorted before having a mouthful of his chocolate ice cream. Carla snorted at her boyfriend's obvious envy for her younger brother.

_"Ya know, baby" _She started to stroke his hair lovingly. _"There's really no need to get jealous of Rob just because he's sooo popular." _She mocked. Peter became defensive in an instant, _"The Black Death was popular once, wasn't it?!" _Carla couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to wind him up. _"And the day that I'm jealous of that smarmy little ponce will be the day that I pack-up, I tell ya that." _Peter continued. _"And you know what? I think Tracy's making a mistake, I really do." _He took another bite of his ice cream. _"Oh yeah, yeah." _Carla shot back. _"She's such a catch isn't she? I wonder if Rob even knows about the centre parting she gave Charlie Stubbs.." _She ran her fingers up the crown of his head and bit her lip as soon as she'd finished speaking in order to suppress a cheeky chuckle.

Peter was momentarily hurt by the comment, _"'Eh…" _He said as he pulled away from her.

_"Well," _Carla quickly defended her comment, and her brother. _"I think he should be the one on guard, don't you?"_

Peter softened as he realized that Carla was right, their siblings were both as bad as each other. _"Yeah, I suppose so." _Carla smiled up at him, pressing another kiss to his jaw. _"I mean, it's not as if it's a match made in heaven, is it?" __He continued, his eyes drifting back to the tv._

Carla chuckled. She grabbed for the spoon in his lap and began twirling the ice cream around the bowl; a naughty little idea entered her mind and she couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at her lips. She picked the bowl up from his lap and pushed her weight against him in order to aid herself up from the couch. _"'Ere, I don't suppose there's room in our bed is there, for a little 'ale house rag' like me?" _She whispered seductively.

Though he was disappointed in her decision to drink that horrid punch, Peter couldn't deny he was incredibly aroused by the very tone of her velvety voice. He grabbed for her hand to pull himself up. _"Go on then, I suppose so," _He said as he switched the television off with the remote and allowed Carla to drag him into the next room where they would no doubt be making love for the foreseeable. At that moment a horrible thought crossed his mind, _"'Eh," _He said. _"Can you imagine if them two 'ad a kid?" _

Carla turned to stare at him. _"I don't need to," _she said. _"I 'ave seen the omen!" _they both chuckled as they entered the bedroom.

He closed the door behind them, his eyes travelling up and down her body as he approached her. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her back against his chest, moving in close to smell her hair. One of his arms snaked around her, his palm pressing onto her stomach as his other hand gently swept her hair to one side. He felt her body tense involuntarily, and his brows furrowed in sympathy. Even though it had been well over a year since her attack, she still felt self-conscious about his surprise advances; it was though she unsure of just what he would do next and therefore kept her guard well and truly up.

He leaned in closer to her, keeping her held firmly against his body, and with the greatest of tenderness brushed the tip of his nose slowly up her neck before planting a soft kiss just under her jaw. She gasped audibly and her body relaxed once more in his embrace. He smiled into her neck as continued to peck his lips across the soft flesh. While she threw her head back to allow his more access, his gaze shifted to the bowl of ice cream still clutched in her hand, noting with some satisfaction that her knuckles had turned a shade of white as she gripped it tighter between her fingers.

"_Put the bowl down baby." _He gently ordered her as he turned her slowly in his embrace, his teeth grazing along her jawline before nipping playfully at her chin.

Carla suddenly backed away from him, her eyes alit with mischief.

"_No,"_ she responded defiantly.

Peter raised his eyebrows, _"No?"_

"_No,"_ She responded firmly, taking the spoon in her fingers and swirling the chocolate ice cream around the bowl before ladling some onto the utensil.

"_So what you're saying is you would rather have ice cream than me?"_ he teased, taking a step closer to her

She shook her head flirtatiously, _"I'm saying I'd rather have both…"_ she responded as she bit her lip, raising the ice cream to her lips and licking it provocatively from the spoon, her eyes not once leaving his.

Peter let out a growl as he launched towards her and ensnared her in a tight embrace. His hand tangled into her hair while his lips feverishly pressed against hers, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth as he savoured the taste of chocolate that now lingered there.

She broke the kiss and pulled back once more, placing the bowl on top of the dresser before sliding her hands into the waistband of his jeans. Her lips brushed his once more as her fingers deftly opened the button and pulled the zipper down. Their kisses became more impassioned as she lightly teased her hands up under his shirt and pushed it up over his head before allowing him to do the same to her top.

"_Eh,"_ she managed between kisses, watching as her shirt was carelessly flung across the room, _"be careful with that! Your step-mother 'appens to like that top."_

"_Is that so?"_ he questioned teasingly while trailing his fingers along her ribcage, _"well 'appens I like what lies beneath it much more…"_

She giggled against his lips as they once more captured hers and he gently pushed her into a sitting position at the foot of the bed. He knelt at her feet and pulled her boots slowly off followed by her pantyhose and skirt, leaving her clad only in her lacy black bra and knickers. He rose to his feet as she pushed his jeans down his legs and trailed her tongue from his belly button upwards while he kicked off his boxers and socks. She flashed him a feral grin as she rose to her feet, pulling the bedcovers with her before tossing them onto the floor and quickly darted past him to grab the ice cream bowl once again.

"_Lie down."_ She ordered him whilst stirring the contents of the bowl.

She didn't need to ask twice as Peter practically catapulted himself onto the mattress. She shook her head teasingly and made her way over to him stopping just beside him. She took a spoonful of the ice cream and placed a small amount in her mouth, her tongue darted along her lips as she threw her head back, closed her eyes, and let out an appreciative moan.

Peter bit his lip as he watched her from his place on the bed, his fingers idly stroking his member while letting his eyes roam her nearly naked form.

Carla opened her eyes and seductively climbed upon the bed, perching herself so she was straddling him. Her lacy knickers brushed the head of his cock before she sat upon his stomach and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. Smiling down at him, she scooped another spoonful of the quickly melting ice cream, _"Want some?"_ she asked as she placed the spoon in her mouth, using her tongue to lick it clean in a way that made his cock twitch against her butt cheek. He simply nodded, his eyes unable to remove themselves from hers, but she shook her head in response, taking another generous helping of the cool dessert in her mouth. She leaned across him placing the bowl onto the side table and shimmied herself down his body, taking extra care to ensure the parts of her he longed to touch brushed the part of him she longed to take in her mouth.

Rolling the ice cream in her mouth in its entirety before swallowing, she quickly grabbed hold of his member and darted her tongue along the head. Peter groaned and he arched his back off the bed in pleasure. Her tongue was cold from the ice cream and yet it felt so good as she swirled it around the head of his cock. Before he could absorb the pleasure she slid him into her mouth, maintaining the firm grasp at his base with her free hand. Looking up at him through long eyelashes she slowly moved up and down, her tongue swirling around the head at the top before pushing back down again. She continued this movement, reveling in the moans and groans she was drawing from him.

Just before he felt ready to burst he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up towards him before flipping her over and pinning her beneath him. He pressed a long hard kiss to her mouth, one she returned with equal passion before whispering softly in her ear, _"my turn…"_

He plucked the spoon out of her hand and tossed it on the side table before turning his attention to her bra and knickers. With the slowest of movements he pulled them from her body and flung them across the room, reaching for the bowl instead that remained beside them on the nightstand. With a naughty grin, he easily poured a trail of ice cream from her chest to her pubic bone. He moved the bowl to her lips and watched as she lapped the bits that had dripped down the side up with her tongue. Placing the bowl on the side table he began to make his way down her body, his lips and tongue kissing and licking the chocolatey mess from her velvety skin. She moaned against him, her hands reaching for his head as he made his way down her pubic bone and as he placed himself between her legs.

He knelt between her legs and massaged each with a hand wondering in their softness and silkiness. He proceeded to caress her right leg with feathery light kisses, giving her inner thigh extra attention which sent tingles through her body. When he got to the top of her thigh he moved to her left leg to give it the same attention. Carla could feel his breath on the sensitive flesh between her legs and inhaled sharply as she waited in anticipation. When she felt his tongue lick her most intimate of areas, she gasped. She spread her legs wider to give him better access. With varying speed and pressure, his tongue dragged back and forth, traveling over the bud of her womanhood with each trip.

Peter stopped his licking to gaze up at her from his kneeling position between her legs. "No chocolate needed here." he huskily stated, "you're as sweet as ever," he winked at her before continuing his pleasuring of her.

The more her body relaxed the more she was able to respond to Peter' persistent administrations and soon the room was filled with the sound of her moans. As Peter continued his pleasurable assault on her womanhood, he lightly ran his hands over her calves, thighs and stomach and up to her bare breasts, which he lightly grazed and pinched. A heat, centered in her nether region began to spread throughout her body as her concentration was consumed with the mastery of his tongue. A moan escaped from the back of her throat when Peter plunged his tongue deeply into her, moving in and out, flicking her engorged bud every time.

One of Peter' muscular arms was wrapped around a thigh as a leg dangled down his back while more and more involuntary gasps escaped her lips. Carla was now gripping the sheets with her right hand as she ran the leftthrough Peter' hair. Her eyes were closed as the moans poured from her lips. The release she craved came when Peter' ravenous licking and suckling of her aroused bud brought her over the edge. She cried out in sheer pleasure as her body convulsed in wave after wave of an orgasm while he held a firm grip on her trembling thighs. After Peter claimed every drop of her orgasm that poured from her centre with his mouth, he looked up at Carla with a cheeky smile on his face. Her eyes remained closed, and her breathing continued to be ragged and heavy.

He wanted nothing more than to climb over her and plunge into her, but in that moment he decided to extend the torture a little longer. After her deciding to stay at his dad and Dierdre's and drink a few glasses of punch, he made the decision she needed a bit more of a punishment before giving her what she and he both craved.

He dipped low again and planted gentle kisses along her centre and pubic bone, getting another moan of sheer contentment from her and he felt her body relax beneath his hands. He continued his slow, leisurely torture of pressing feather-light kisses to her hot and responsive body. His tongue darted along her inner thighs as he made his way down to her knees, chuckling to himself as he knew how much the anticipation would be driving her mad.

"_I think…you need…a bit…more punishment…baby…for daring to have…some of that…horrid punch…at me dad's tonight…don't you?"_ he asked between kisses, _"of course…you could…just beg…me for forgiveness…"_

He received a snort in reply and he giggled a bit. God she was too stubborn to admit defeat, and boy did he love her for it!

He continued his torturous assault , his lips trailing back up her thighs to her stomach when he paused.

'_Was that another snort?'_ he thought as he heard the same sound again. He lifted his head to see what could have been so funny but her eyes were still closed.

"Carla?" he called gently to her. Upon getting no response, he called her name again a little louder, "Carla?"

He received a mild snore in response.

"_no, no no,"_ he whispered despondently as he climbed up her body and lay beside her on the bed. He poked her shoulder with his finger, calling her name again but she simply mumbled incoherently in response before letting out another baby snore.

Peter's face fell, as he collapsed onto his back next to her.

"Cheers Rob." He grumbled in frustration as he looked back to his sleeping girlfriend. Sighing he got out of bed and pulled the bedcovers up and over his naked girlfriend. He pulled on a pair of sweats and climbed back into bed next to her gently pulling her so her head rested upon his shoulder and she curled up against him.

"smarmy little ponce…."


End file.
